Lily Raven
Lily Raven is the daughter of the princess from the story of The Twelve Brothers. She's the type of person who'll do what it takes to fix their mistakes- just like her mother. Despite that, Lily doesn't like the idea of not talking for seven whole years. She believes that words holds power that no magic can ever compare to. That's why in the destiny conflict, she is a rebel. Character Personality Just like her mother, Lily is a very determined person. If she put her heart into something, it was positive that she'll be able to accomplish it. In fact, she would do just about anything to accomplishing something she wanted. Her mother was also known to be a timid girl due to the seven years of no talking that she had done in her story. Lily, on the other hand, was far from timid. Lily is fond of voicing out her thoughts. That's why if there's a certain issue, she makes sure to leave a statement. Whether she siding which, or if she's just neutral, she never lets herself be kept silent on the side. Despite being outspoken, she knows how to choose her words. Even if others think that she just say whatever comes out of her brain, she actually thinks it through. Is it okay if I said that? How would it affect her? Oh no, is this word right? She knows what should, and should not be said. But of course, being outspoken can lead being sharp-tongued and blunt. Sometimes she just says her opinion with a poker face, that one would wonder if what she said even processed in her brain. Or maybe she can get so emotional in a conversation that she just whips out a harsh truth with no filter whatsoever. She, of course, apologizes after she realizes what she had done. She can also be pretty witty and sarcastic at times. She just loves playing with words and have fun from time to time. Being with twelve brothers, Lily grew up to be a brave girl. She's up for any challenge, that with enough determination, she can do without a hitch. She also loved going out to make a bit of mischief. For what is life without a little adventure, right? Sarcastic, blunt, mischievous, and sharp-tongued? She really has a jerky side in her. But despite that, she's caring to just about everyone. Even if she denies it, she has a soft heart that would be more than willing to help anyone in need. She'll stand up for her friends and all the others that needs someone to stand up for them. For little acts of bravery matter too. Appearance Lily has long black hair that can sometimes appear to be messy. She also has gray eyes that goes well with her fair skin. Fairytale – The Twelve Brothers How the Story Goes A king wants to kill his twelve sons, so that if his thirteenth child would be a girl, she alone can inherit his kingdom. The Queen tells this to their youngest son, Benjamin, and that she will give them a warning with a flag. After twelve days of waiting in the forest, the sons see a red flag, indicating that they shall be sentenced to death. The brothers get so angry at their father's cruel betrayal that they swear bloody revenge on every girl and move to an enchanted cottage deep in the forest, where they must feed on animals. In the meantime the Queen gives birth to a beautiful girl with a star on her forehead. Ten years later, after hearing of their existence from her mother, the sister leaves to find them where the queen hid them for precaution. She first finds a now older Benjamin, who happily greets her and then introduces them to their other brothers, convincing them to stop their revenge on girls. Together, the siblings live in harmony. Some time later as the sister rips out twelve white lilies out of ignorance, her brothers turn to ravens and fly away. At the behest of an old woman who witnessed this, she decides not to speak and not to laugh for seven years, in order to save her brothers. A hunting king finds her and marries her. His mother however, slanders the girl's silence, and tries to get the king to burn her as a witch. The young king is torn as he does love his wife, but ultimately gives in with tears in his eyes. As the pyre is lit, the seven years pass and the twelve ravens arrive: they recover their human forms as soon as they touch the ground, then they put out the flames and free their sister. The girl is now free to talk and she explains to her husband what's going on. With the cruel mother-in-law executed (via being placed in a barrel filled with boiling oil and poisonous snakes), all live happily together. How does Lily come into it? Lily is the thirteenth child and only daughter of the hunting king and the princess. Her Opinion Upon finding out her destiny, she only had one thought about it. She did not like it one bit. Not being able to say anything for seven years and almost getting burned by the love of her life? Uh, no thank you. She prefers to be allowed to talk, so she can stand up for others in need. And so that she would be able to make a difference even just by voicing out her thoughts. Trivia *Lily loves art *Despite usually having a remark to say, Lily can become very quiet if she pleases to *She hates liars *Lily can't grow plants other than lilies *She made a list of her brothers, ranking them from her favorite to her not so much. *Knowing herself, Lily tries not to be sarcastic at serious times *Her favorite time is midnight *Though she insists on voicing her thoughts to others, Lily doesn't like to sing in front of everyone *When she was a little girl, her favorite sleeping spot was inside the library Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Twelve Brothers Category:Princesses